


A (not quite) Mirror Image

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: Blood On Your Hands, "Hero" [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: steve is adjusting, steve is coping, tony does NOT like being compared to howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve plays "spot the difference" between Tony and Howard. All he sees is the same picture, 70 odd years apart. And that's when the fighting starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (not quite) Mirror Image

The first time Steve Rogers saw Tony Stark, he saw a carbon copy of Howard. Jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes. High cheekbones, and a sharp jaw. Fingers that never seemed to stop moving and a razor sharp tongue. It hurt. Reopening a wound that hadn't fully healed. The two pictures overlapped. One second: Tony in a shiny new New York city. Next second: Howard in good old Brooklyn. Same picture, 70 years apart. He looks away.

The next time he sees Tony, he has to bite his tongue to keep from calling him Howard. He's starting to see a few differences. Slightly more olive tone to the skin, that's from Maria. Long eyelashes and scarred lips from a habit of biting. His mother again. He starts to see Tony and Howard aren't carbon copy, mirror images. He's not quite sure if it hurts more or less that way...

The next time is the first time he really meets Tony. He's loud, rude, arrogant, and can't listen. He's all that was wrong with Howard amped 10 times worse. By the times or personality he's not sure. He's inappropriate, and annoying. Smug and sarcastic. But he's got that guarded look in his eye that makes Steve think this, at least in part, might be some sort of mask. But he's also got this gleam. Like he's truly excited and what's to help. When they speak of the past, or even Steve himself, weapons. Tony seems pained, though hides it well, like he's remembering something horrible, that if he dwells on for even a second he'll end up having to tell. As if keeping it a secret keeps it from being real. Then the look with vanish and Steve wonders if he even really saw it.

He hears the comments. That Howard spoke of him. He thinks that may be why Tony resents him. He knows Howard changed after the war. He's not sure how much... The war to end all wars, ya right. They're in the middle of one right now. The one thing that hasn't changed is war it seems. Blood and scars. That may be the only thing he wishes would have changed...

He says things he regrets. But this time has got him in over his head. They're nothing but broken people with too many scars and too much blood on their hands trying to play superhero. But that may be the truest thing Stark's said to him. Stark's have iron in their backbones. He remembers as much. He thinks Tony might be more broken then he lets on. And then Tony forgets it all in an instant, takes it in a stride. Entrusts Steve to have his back when he's fixing the engine. Shows emotion when Coulson dies. And Steve learns something else. He really hates being called a soldier. He hates following orders, which Steve knows. But it's more. It's a need to do everything his self, as if only he can make the call to make everything right, like it's his fault. For all his show, it's just that. A show. He's starting to see a little more of the good in Tony. But it's still pains him because the more intelligence and refusal to go down without a fight he sees the more he thinks of Howard. He sees Peggy's influence growing up. Refusing to be thought less of because he has no powers or training. Determined to win, even if it means defying all logic. And he sees Bucky too, all charm and smiles and twisted words to make anything all right for your side while you try to trip the bad guy up all by your self. The more he trys to find Tony he finds everything he lost. For his metal heart, Tony has a bigger one then most people in this time.

Then, it's a war. Aliens are coming in through a black hole in the sky. A god is fighting with them. His adopted brother the one who started this. Two assassins. And Stark (he doesn't trust himself to say Tony and not Howard) in his flying suit. And then Banner comes, just like Tony thought. And then, it's almost over. They can close the portal. Then the military, the good guys, send a nuclear missile at a civilian city. And he sees why Stark's lost all faith in the system, but it's all Steve's ever known. And Tony grabs the missile. Flys through the portal. Makes the the sacrific play. And still comes back. He's finally starting to see Tony under all the Howard/Maria/Peggy/Bucky. When asked why, Stark said one word. Which is a first but not so suprising considering they just fought an alien war. Yinsen. Steve's not sure but he thinks this Yinsen might be for Tony the same Erskine was for him...

He still doesn't know Tony so well. But, he knows him a bit better then Tony thinks. He already lost one time, he's not going to give up another.


End file.
